jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms (comic)
Jem and the Holograms All the information in this page was taken from the Jem and the Holograms official webpage. JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS Get A Comic Book Series That Is Truly Outrageous! by IDW Publishing on December 2, 2014 in Jem and the Holograms, New Series, Press Release It’s Showtime (Synergy) At IDW Publishing d6016760-12a7-4024-afbf-a31ab6d409a0IDW Publishing is excited to expand its long relationship with Hasbro and welcome JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS to the world of comic books. Starting in March 2015, Jem and company will star in their first ongoing series! The creative team bringing this world full of fashion, art, action, and style to life is writer Kelly Thompson (Storykiller, The Girl Who Would Be King) and artist Sophie Campbell (Glory, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), with subscription covers by Sara Richard (My Little Pony, Kitty and Dino). It’s the 21st century, and Jem and The Holograms are 21st century girls! Meet Jerrica Benton, the gifted singer of The Holograms, a band that has the right look and the right sound… But one thing is holding them back—Jerrica’s crippling stage fright. Luckily, Jerrica is about to find help in the most unlikely of places when she discovers a forgotten present left by her father. And what she finds is truly outrageous! “As a kid I was a huge fan of the original 80’s JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS cartoon and so the chance to breathe new life into it for a savvy modern audience, not to mention to work with Sophie, an artist practically destined to draw this book, is really a dream come true,” said series writer, Kelly Thompson. Don’t miss the chance to get the five stunning rainbow foil covers that will be available for Issue One—one for each Hologram by artist Amy Mebberson (My Little Pony, Pocket Princesses), plus the whole band by series artist Sophie Campbell—in a deluxe rainbow foil and hologram collectible box. A second box set for Issue two will feature another set of four covers by Mebberson and a group shot by Campbell—this time starring Jem’s greatest nemeses, The Misfits! “Getting a JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS comic going was a top priority for me when I started at IDW,” says Senior Editor John Barber. “It took three years, but Kelly and Sophie came in with a style and attitude that really got Jem. They understand Jem’s appeal—I can’t overstate the impact Jem has had on generations of fans and readers.” The beloved animated show JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS debuted on television in 1985, alongside a very successful toy line by Hasbro. The show was geared towards young females but was unlike any “girls show” before as it featured a strong female lead and mixed elements of science fiction, adventure, and romance. Hasbro announced earlier this year that a live-action, motion-picture adaptation of JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS from Universal Pictures starring Aubrey Peeples and directed by Jon M. Chu is slated for release October 2015 Character Bios IDW Jem character bio.jpg| Jem IDW Kimber character bio.jpg| Kimber IDW Aja character bio.jpg| Aja IDW Shana character bio.jpg| Shana IDW Synergy character bio.jpg| Synergy IDW Rio character bio.jpg| Rio IDW Pizzazz character bio.jpg| Pizzazz IDW Roxy character bio.jpg| Roxy IDW Stormer character bio.jpg| Stormer IDW Jetta character bio.jpg| Jetta IDW Clash character bio.jpg| Clash IDW Blaze character bio.jpg| Blaze Issue #1 SHOWTIME, SYNERGY! Meet JERRICA BENTON—a girl with a secret. She and her sister KIMBER team with two friends to become… JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS! But what does it mean to be JEM today? Fashion, art, action, and style collide in the most outrageous comic of 2015! Complete Holographic Foil Box Set Want to collect all the covers, but don’t have the time to chase them down? Buy the entire set, which comes in a deluxe holographic rainbow foil collectible box! Includes all five covers from Ross Campbell and Amy Mebberson! Cover Gallery Special glitter edition of January PREVIEWS!.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover B.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover C.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover D.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover E.jpg IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 1 convention edition cover (1).jpg IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 1 convention edition cover (2).jpg Jem_PreOrder_01.jpg Jem_PreOrder_02.jpg IDW Comics Issue 1 - subscription cover.jpg Jem_infographic_2400px.jpg Free Preview Jem01 01.jpg Jem01 02.jpg Jem01 03.jpg Jem01 04.jpg Issue #2 Truly outrageous! JERRICA BENTON is JEM—but does she have what it takes to lead her underdog band against the mega-popular MISFITS? Complete Holographic Foil Box Set All of #2’s covers collected in a deluxe rainbow foil & hologram collectible box! Includes all five covers from Sophie Campbell and Amy Mebberson! Cover Gallery IDW Comics Box Set 2.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover B.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover C.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover D.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover E.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - subscription cover.jpg Issue#3 Hot off their video win, Jem and the Holograms perform at the Starlight Foundation’s annual fundraiser—but the Misfits, anxious the Holograms’ overnight success, plan to bring them down. Cover Gallery IDW Jem and the Holograms Issue 3 cover A art.jpg IDW Comics Issue 3 - cover A.jpg Issue #4 Jem and The Holograms do their first live show at The Starlight Foundation’s annual fundraiser—but a rabid Misfits fan is determined to sabotage their performance… at any cost! Cover Gallery IDW Comics Issue 4 - cover A art.jpg IDW Comics Issue 4 - cover A.jpg Issue #5 A disaster at the HOLOGRAMS’ first live show nearly ends JEM’s music career before it starts! Now KIMBER learns who’s behind the dangerous “accident”… and she’s out for revenge. Cover Gallery IDW Comics Issue 5 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 5 - subscription cover.jpg